Kaela's Heart
by mishi's.shadow
Summary: A girl named Kaela with a mysterious past encounters Jack Sparrow and wants to join his crew.
1. Chapter 1

**Kaela's Heart**

Captain Jack was back in Tortuga. Unfortunately, he needed a new crew. Due to a particularly nasty storm, he'd lost quite a few men. Somehow, word had gotten around that he was searching for new men, and when he returned from a business inquiry, he found a row of people standing in front of the ship in front of the dock. Always one to take advantage of an opportunity, he began to question them.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Evan, Captain."

"And you want to join my crew. With all its dangers and riches?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Then welcome aboard, Evan."

On like this is went all down the row. The Captain accepted most, dismissing only the few who were obviously unsuitable. Then he reached the last person in line. A young lad with his head down.

"What's yur name lad?" he asked.

"My name is Kaela, and I'm not a lad."

"I see that…perhaps I might inquire what would make me want to allow you, a young woman, on my ship?"

There was a quiet click and Captain Jack found himself looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Would any of these men have the guts to pull this trigger? I don't think so. And I also think you'd want to hire me because if you don't, I'm signing with Captain James tomorrow."

Jack Sparrow was rarely concerned about the welfare of common maids, but when it came to Captain Lawrence James, he made an exception. Captain James was a notoriously abusive man, especially towards the women on his ship. He always sailed with a couple just to have someone to exert dominance over. Captain Sparrow may not have had a conscience, but he certainly did not want to condemn any woman to the life of bruises and emotional injury Captain James' ship promised.

"I'm starting to think I'd like his ship more than yours. So if you really want me, you have to come find me."

And with that she turned and walked off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was curious. In his case, this could be a very bad thing. He wanted to know more about Kaela. No woman had ever threatened him with a gun before, and he wasn't exactly sure how he should feel. One thing was certain though, and that was the fact that Kaela intrigued him. All day as he went about his business, he thought about her. There was some indefinable quality about her. Later that evening, he decided to go find her.

The first place he went to was a brothel run by a woman named Lady Jessie. He figured that if Kaela were a prostitute, Lady Jessie would know.

"Oy, it's Cap'n Jack ladies," shouted Jessie when he walked in the door, "Now who can I get ye tonight? Lissa, perhaps?"

"No, not tonight Jessie. I was wonderin if yer knew of a girl named Kaela. I'm lookin fer her."

"Kaela? Who doesn't know her! Though yer won't find her 'round here. She'll be down at the Blue Dervish. Aye, that she will."

"The Blue Dervish? But she's a -"

"Now if yer interested, yer must've seen her fight. Yer know she can defend herself."

"I have ter go find her Lady Jess, but I'll stop back by later."

The Captain ran out the door and made a beeline toward the Blue Dervish. It was, in his mind, no place for a woman. He walked in the door and looked around until he spotted Kaela sitting at a table with her back towards him playing cards and drinking with a bunch of men. As he watched one of the men grew angry and challenged her to a fight. Worriedly, Jack watched. He was surprised to find that she eventually won, and collected her money from the unconscious form of her adversary on the floor. Then she walked back to the table. But before sitting down, she looked around the room and then said,

"Anyone else care to fight the weak little woman?" she queried.

Jack thought for a moment and then stepped forward and said in a clear voice,

"I would ma'am."

"I knew you'd be back Captain Sparrow," said Kaela, smiling slightly.

"And how did yer know that?"

"Your famous curiosity precedes you Captain."

"Ah…now…. shall we fight?"

"The terms, Captain?"

"I think perhaps if I win, yer spend a year on me ship, and if yer win, yer can do as yer pleases."

"Fair enough…3…2…1…Fight!"

They dueled for a long while. First, it would seem as though one had the upper hand, but then a moment later it seemed as though the other were winning. The minutes ticked by and it became apparent that the two adversaries were evenly matched. This fact astounded the audience, for Jack was known to be an extremely skilled swordsman. That he could meet his match in this woman, of all people, shocked them. However, Kaela was a woman and could not stand the quick blows as long as Jack. In a moment she faltered and quickly found herself gazing at the tip of Jack's sword. Just as quickly, there was another quiet click, and Jack found himself once again gazing down the barrel of her gun. The entire room went silent. Then slowly, quietly, Kaela began to laugh. This effectively relieved the tension and both she and Jack put away their weapons as the patrons of the tavern returned to their games.

"So the Captain is as good as they say he is."

"I'll admit yer skill surprised me."

"Of course. But you recovered."

"And it found us at a stalemate. Although yer was most definitely cheatin."

"Since things ended as they did, I'll do 6 months with you."

"12."

"7."

"11."

"8."

"10."

"8."

"10."

"9 months. Final offer."

"Done," said the Captain.

"I'll go collect my things."

"Then I will meet yer outside the tavern."

And for the second time that day he found himself staring at her retreating form, wondering about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack wandered outside and waited a few moments. In a short time, he saw Kaela wander around the corner, clutching a small bundle.

"There yer are."

"Oh, shut up. I was gone less than 5 minutes."

"But time is so valuable Lady Kael- agh…"

Captain Jack suddenly found himself rammed against the alley wall with her loaded pistol jammed into his chest.

"Did I say something?"

"Never call me Lady again! Do you hear me? Never!" she hissed in a deadly whisper. "Walk in front of me."

Jack obediently did as she told him.

"You seem a little over fond of threatening me at gunpoint," Jack remarked.

Then he felt something whistle by his head.

"How's that for variety," said Kaela as she walked up behind him.

He bent and picked up her knife, examining it closely.

"Nice blade."

"Yes it is. Now give it back." Jack made no motion to comply.

"I said, give it back!"

"Catch," he shouted, throwing the knife up in the air.

Kaela reached up and tried to grab the blade as it fell to the ground, but only succeeded in gaining a long, shallow cut on her right palm.

"You bastard!" she cried, picking up the knife and giving him an identical cut on his right hand.

"What was that for?" he cried incredulously.

"You cut me, I cut you. Fair is fair," she smirked, none of her anger dissipating.

"Why do I get the feelin yer gonna be a lot of trouble fer me?"

"I have no idea," she said, with a note of dry sarcasm in her voice.

"Just a few rules before we go on board. One, always call me Captain. Two, act like a decent pirate. And three, well….I don't remember number three…so…I'll set yer up in the cabin with Anna Maria and we'll be on our way tomorrow mornin."

The two clambered on board and were quickly settled. Jack was thankful that the night had ended well, but little did he know of what was soon to be coming his way. One thing was for sure. Kaela was a very mysterious handful.


End file.
